Server History
Server History This is a place to post the server's history. Please try to post from an objective and impartial standpoint, otherwise your post may be edited in the future. First World, 2017 '''Early April - (1AD) 1st-10th''' This is the time period in which the world of Paradigm was created. It was at this point that the first states began to form across the world, and the first lolcow of Paradigm, [[Kansan00]], was subjected to relentless persecution by the newly-formed nations. The first attack on Kansan was carried out by JewishSnail, the leader of [[Isnail]], with the motivation to cleanse the server of Kansan's 'progressive faggotry'. This caused Kansan to go into hiding and eventually find a new home elsewhere. The second attack on Kansan was organized by Xmadx, who led the [[East Side]] nation, due to Kansan declaring war on him as a joke. Kansan was then slaughtered by a joint military operation composed of forces from the East Side and the [[Philippines]], thus being rooted out of his newfound home. It was around this point at which [[Solvada]] was established (a notable faction who would found the ICN at a later date). Kansan then took refuge with the [[Soviet Socialist Republic]] during a massive population boom. This influx in players would overshadow most other states in the world for a period of time. Subsequently, many right-wing states on the server felt threatened due to the rise of this giant left-wing power that was the SSR. Solvada's Emperor, His Imperial Majesty [[Ricarius|Ricarius I]], proposed the drafting of a mutual defense treaty between his own nation and a number of other moderate and radical right-wing states. This culminated in the foundation of the first major and long-standing military [[Alliances|alliance]] on the server, called the '[[Imperial Coalition of Nations]]' (ICN), alternatively known as the 'Coalition of the Right'. Later, around this time, [[BigBuilderMcGee]] leaked the location of and committed arson and theft against the SSR, resulting in his persecution by the SSR and leading to the formation of the [[Confederation of Socialist States|Krakow Pact]] (which brought peace between the ICN and the SSR). '''Mid April - (2AD) 10th-20th''' The Coalition War After Kansan00's continued persecution, a distaste for BigBuilderMcGee motivated him to publicly release the location of [[Rhodesia]]'s headquarters. Being that Rhodesia was one of the founding members of the ICN, the Coalition mobilized its military forces and chose to declare pre-emptive war on the Soviet Socialist Republic over the issue of granting Kansan asylum within their lands (and further ideological differences). The ICN launched a majorly successful operation, invading the territories claimed by the SSR and killing many who defended them. The ICN occupied the SSR's territory for a while however it made of with little loot. The loss of the battle culminated in the SSR fleeing from their unsafe and known territory and went to reorganize elsewhere. During the continued harassment of the SSR by Coalition forces, Kansan attempted to capitalize on the desperation by attempting to acquire more valuable resources for his own gain. The SRR, however, stripped him of citizenship for his ambition, and exiled him from their lands. Following the news of this occurrence, the Coalition decided to call for a white peace with the SSR so that they might focus on hunting down Kansan, who at this point was a wanted criminal by most Coalition member states. [[BigBuilderMcGee]] became wanted by the SSR and was listed as Kill-on-Sight if seen armed and alone near their lands (unless accompanied by a Diplomatic companion). The agreement to stop actively pursuing BigBuilderMcGee brought forth the Krakow Pact, which would bring an end to the Coalition War and lead to the formation of the [[Confederation of Socialist States]] (CSS). Post-War Period Following his exile from the SSR and continued persecution from the ICN, Kansan retreated to an island in the middle of the ocean and established the nation of [[Scania]], with him as its only citizen. Now that Kansan was no longer a major threat, the Coalition chose to focus on internal affairs, and began drawing up plans for an international network of roadways, as well as a headquarters building for Coalition conferences and diplomatic engagements, located within Solvada's capital city and doubling as the Royal Palace of the Solvadan Emperor. Around this time, two other notable nations were formed, one being the [[People's Socialist Arab Republic]] (PSAR), under the leadership of MicahMrPres, and the other being the revolutionary communist [[Vanguards]], founded and lead by concept42 and his party. Following the birth of these two nations, the SSR took interest in forming a military alliance of its own alongside both of them in response to the ever growing threat and influence of the ICN. This culminated in the formation of the [[Confederacy of Socialist States]] (CSS), lead primarily by the SSR. Tensions momentarily increased between the ICN and CSS yet again, when BigBuilderMcGee insulted the Chairman of the PSAR by criticizing his faith. The PSAR immediately declared McGee and Rhodesia as enemies of the state, to which the Coalition responded by declaring their support for Rhodesia and mobilizing their forces in preparation for another war. The CSS had apparently neglected to support PSAR in this controversy, leaving the tensions to eventually simmer and return to normal levels. The Dirty Skirmish & Raid on Scania It wasn't long before Kansan made his presence known to the people of Paradigm again, specifically by meticulously building up his armaments and making bold moves into Solvada's territory. During a scuffle atop one of Kansan's hastily-made TNT cannons, Kansan was slain by Ricarius with a piece of [[dirt]]. The event then prompted the Coalition to respond by planting a mole within Scania, allowing them to discover the secret location of Kansan's island base. The infiltration was successful, and Scania was subsequently invaded en masse by Coalition forces. The combined armies of the CSS also came to reinforce the ICN at Solvada's capital city, culminating in one of the first joint military operations between both alliances. After deliberating on their strategies together within the Solvadan Royal Palace, they went forth and launched yet another invasion into Scanian territory, this time resulting in the total annihilation of their underground base. The ICN-Taoist Conflict Upon discovering that their lands had been pillaged and their resources stolen in the shadow of night, the Cossack peoples of Zaporizhia began to conduct thorough investigations, primarily to ensure that such a security breach does not occur again, but also in order to track down those responsible. After a long process of diplomacy with the ICN, the Cossack's efforts to restore their stolen goods came to no avail. Without willingness of negotiation, there can only be war. The ICN mobilized on the supposed thieves, a Taoist regime, and invaded their lands. After planning, surveillance manoeuvres, and composing a battle strategy, the ICN saw the fruits of their success, and reclaimed a fraction of what the Cossacks once owned. The taoists fought with diligence against the invaders, however the battle quickly concluded with the ICN only suffering limited causalities. The Taoists were driven from their lands in exile thereafter. The Cold War - This section is dedicated to the events that took place during the ender dragon event, the battle at Solvada castle, the autistic 3 hour long diplomacy shitfest, and the dissolution of the Imperial Coalition of nations.- -Car "too lazy to update the history" Chuck '''Late April - (3AD) 20th-30th''' '''Early May - (4AD) 1st-10th'''=